French Montana's Big Hit
French Montana's Big Hit is an episode of Singers High Plot The episode starts in a boxing arena with Oscar Enestad as the referee, and French Montana vs. Charlie Puth set to duke it out in the ring. Lil Wayne is in French Montana's corner, while Stormzy is in Charlie Puth's. French Montana and Charlie Puth have their mouthpieces put in and the fight is just about to start when French Montana sees another Charlie Puth also apparently sitting in the crowd, and then finds out that the one in the ring with him is actually Stereo Mike in a Charlie Puth costume. Stereo Mike says he figured French Montana would rather fight someone his own size. The real Charlie Puth laughs while Stereo Mike chases French Montana. After the Theme song, French Montana is building a scale model of the Bell X-1 Model Plane, which broke the sound barrier. Charlie Puth thinks the set, which is still mostly in pieces in its container, is a broken game. French Montana angrily kicks Charlie Puth out of his room. The next day as French Montana is putting together the plane, Charlie Puth accidentally spills one of his paint bottles and runs out of sight. A few days later, Charlie Puth plays with the plane while its paint is drying, which forces French Montana to repaint. The next day, French Montana completes the plane and fantasizes about receiving a blue ribbon for it and perhaps getting to fly the real thing. Despite being told multiple times not to touch French Montana's model plane, Charlie Puth deliberately disobeys him. He holds it up and pretends to fly it around the room, then allows the plane to fall out the window, under the mistaken assumption it will actually fly. The model crashes to the ground, and Charlie Puth finds French Montana to tell him he made the plane all wrong since it doesn't fly. French Montana is about to reply that there's nothing wrong with the plane, only to stop short when he realizes the implications of what Charlie Puth has said, and exclaims in a shocked voice, "What?" The two of them run outside to survey the damage. When French Montana sees his plane destroyed on the ground, he gasps and picks up one of the broken pieces, shocked, angry and devastated. Charlie Puth tells French Montana he can't understand why, if the plane broke the sound barrier, falling out of a window would break it. French Montana loses his temper and scolds Charlie Puth that he warned him not to touch his model, but Charlie Puth doesn't register how angry he is, and continues going on about how French Montana obviously made the plane wrong since it didn't fly. He asks him if he even read the instructions, and says it's not his fault if he made a plane that doesn't fly. French Montana's having finally had enough of Charlie Puth. In anger, Charlie Puth furiously shouts and angrily punches Charlie Puth, who falls to the ground and begins to cry loudly with tears for his parents to hear. A few minutes after Charlie Puth runs into the house in tears, French Montana's father calls for French Montana to come in the house, much to his disappointment. Category:Spin-Off Episodes Category:Episodes